


What Manner of Creature?

by SaikaKuchiki



Category: Vampyr (Video Game), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: I don't know why I wrote this, M/M, This is crack, they make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaikaKuchiki/pseuds/SaikaKuchiki
Summary: Eddie and Venom end up in 1918 London (is someone messing with multiple universes?) and meet a mysterious, hot vampire and they make out.





	What Manner of Creature?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write this type of stuff, but I woke up with the idea almost fully formed in my brain so I decided to gift it to the internet.

Eddie hates the rain. Before this point he’d always thought he’d been pretty neutral towards it, it was the weather, he couldn’t affect it, hell even the people who tried to report it got it wrong most of the time, you got used to dealing with whatever would happen. Yes, normally water falling from the sky didn’t bother him in the slightest, but this was ridiculous. Wherever he was, it had been raining every single day and night, without stopping for all of the week he’d been stuck here. Oh there had been some variation: light rain, heavy rain, horizontal rain, rain almost as fine as mist… tonight it was small raindrops, but they caught on the wind so easily that they seemed to fall in every direction simultaneously.

He still didn’t know where he was, not really. It had been a normal day, he’d just turned the tables on a thief who’d tried to steal his bike, but just as Venom was about to eat him a weird portal had opened up beside him and he’d been sucked in. He was ~~pretty sure~~ certain that he hadn’t been screaming as they seemed to fall endlessly through a shattered spiderweb of dimensions when suddenly they were spat out here. He’d had no service on his phone, hell his phone had died 5 days ago and he had no way to charge it because the only electricity he’d seen had been the lights of a hospital. He’d attempted to investigate but most people refused to talk to him, and the ones that did only told him that he was in London – not the one he knew of– and that ‘the war’ and ‘the flu’ had really hit hard.

 _Eddie! There’s another one!_ Eddie was distracted from his musings by Venom pointing out another one of the monsters that seemed to roam the streets. Eddie may be uncomfortable not knowing anything about where they were, but Venom was loving it. The monsters that came out at night were apparently people, they certainly tasted like people and Eddie tried not to think too hard about how familiar he was with the taste. When they’d first arrived they’d been attacked by them, and more and more seemed to arrive every time the sun set. Right now there didn’t seem to be any of the flamethrower wielding maniacs around, so Eddie was content to let Venom feast.

 _Well, now would seem to be the moment…_ was all the permission Venom needed. He grinned hugely as he leapt off the roof and crashed heavily onto the ground behind the monster, trapping it in the alley it was holed up in.

The monster shrieked as it turned on them, slashing with claws that Venom easily avoided, then trying to bite them in a desperate leaping attack. Venom caught the thing in his own teeth, swallowing it with practised efficiency until there was no trace of it. Satisfied, Venom began to melt away, leaving Eddie to be the one standing out in the rain. But before he could even sigh at the idea of getting soaked through yet again, a mysterious voice came from behind him.

“And what manner of creature are you? To eat a Skal and then transform back into human form?” Eddie whipped around and saw a tall man silhouetted against the lamppost behind him, blocking the entrance to the alley.

“Uh, hi. My name’s Eddie Brock, can you tell me where the fuck I am?” The tall man chuckled darkly as he stalked forwards, and Eddie became acutely aware of how nice the deep voice sounded.

“You’re in Whitechapel, Mr Brock, one of the more dangerous boroughs of London, especially at this time of night, and during such a terrible epidemic as well.”

By the time the man had finished speaking he was directly in front of Eddie who finally got a good look at him. He was wearing a long grey tweed coat – soaked by this interminable rain, obviously – and his hair was dark, slicked back into a neat undercut. He had a crooked nose that looked like it had been broken and not set properly, with a scar across the bridge with a matching one on his cheek. He had a full beard, dark and thick as the rest of his hair, but what Eddie was really distracted by were the eyes. He didn’t seem to have whites at all, instead they were as black as the night around them. His irises were blood red with accents of orange that reminded Eddie of fire, and his pupils were nothing more than thin slits of black.

“So, who are you then?” Eddie asked, pleased with how composed his voice sounded when his mind was helpfully supplying ‘ _oh no, he’s hot’_ repeatedly.

“My name is Dr Jonathan Reid, and I’m certain that I asked you what manner of creature you were.”

 _We should kiss him…_ Venom said and Eddie, finding himself swept up in the moment, agreed.

He grabbed Jonathan by the lapels of his coat, pulling him down so that he was easier to reach and placed his lips firmly against his. Jonathan was colder than he expected, but when he opened his mouth into the kiss Eddie found himself enjoying the coolness. The contrast of heat as Eddie explored his mouth with his tongue felt amazing as Eddie found sharp fangs there, accidentally nicking his tongue on one as he pulled the man closer once again. The response was immediate, a deep growl emanated from Jonathan’s chest, hands gripping Eddie’s shoulders as he bared down upon him. He trapped Eddie’s tongue between his teeth, sucking on the wounded muscle and drawing more blood into his mouth.

At this point Venom was getting slightly jealous and Eddie was too distracted to stop him from joining in on the action. Eddie felt his tongue getting longer inside Jonathan’s mouth, suddenly able to wrap it around Jonathan’s tongue. He began to explore the corners of his mouth that he couldn’t reach before, even as he felt himself rising off the floor as Venom slowly emerged once again. Jonathan, surprisingly, took it all in his stride, releasing his teeth slightly to allow Eddie more freedom. Venom took this as a challenge, wrapping the end of his tongue around a fang and tugging on it while filling as much of Jonathan’s mouth as he could.

Suddenly there was a stab of pain in his chest, and Venom withdrew to see Jonathan’s hand embedded there, claws that had previously been hidden threatening to dig deeper into his chest.

“That didn’t answer my question, Eddie,” Jonathan hissed and Venom gave one of his too wide smiles that was endless teeth, sharp and dripping.

“We… are Venom,” he purred contentedly, pulling Jonathan’s hand from his chest and showing the wound healing itself.

But before anything else could happen, the mysterious portal reappeared beneath him, sucking him through and leaving Jonathan alone in an alley and Eddie definitely not screaming as they plummeted back through whatever dimensions they had crossed to end up there.


End file.
